Atashi no Dare
by SilverRay
Summary: A Carnival comes to town with a deep dark mystery. Angel vs. Devil and the outcome isn't what she wished for.


Atashi no Dare Fan Normal Fan 63 573 2001-10-28T21:46:00Z 2001-11-13T01:11:00Z 6 6130 34943 Home 291 69 42912 9.2720 99 0 

This is the other story I wrote for reading. I dunno when but that's not the point. I still haven't been able to read it to the class. I had to change all the names, again. It took forever to pick out all those little mistakes. I know that there still might be but bear with it. I've gone through this like 5 times already. I hope you like it. Slightly dark ending, definitely confusing but if you read it several times I'm sure you'll figure it out. My reading teacher did and she's like 70. The poor kid who had to read it only read two pages to find the 'twist' and he didn't get diddly squat. He doesn't understand the whole reincarnation thing with multiple lives and junk like that. Anyways moving on, I'm pleased that I got a good grade on this. There's another story writing project coming up so look out for another story in the next two weeks or so. This is a one-shot. Defiantly no sequels. I don't have time. I'm not even half way through a lot of my stories and I have tons of ideas building up. If you want a sequel you can write one if you want. I don't care, just let me know. Don't forget to review and don't forget to thank my reading teacher. She is the reason why you read some of these dark fics. She might start requesting happy endings with little to no blood after what ane-chan and I turn in ^^ 

Written: October 28, 2001

Edit completion: November 12, 2001

You know my teacher usually gives us story writing projects slightly before or after something dark happens in real life…maybe that's why my stories are dark.

Atashi no Dare?

She stood there on the top of a fairs wheel, the moon shinning behind her, smiling at the world. Long white angel wings sat upon her shoulders and the long white dress fluttered about like butterflies in a summer meadow. Her face was one of pain, utter loss of everything. Her wings flapped once, sending white feathers flying into the starlight sky. Her eyes fluttered shut slowly and her body leaned forward, falling to the ground in an agonizing slow. The wind rushed by her ears so fast but everything passed her eyes at a lazy summer pace. She began falling, slowly plummeting to the ground. This was a carnival that would haunt her forever no matter what she did. And as she fell, her lips parted letting words slip out of them. "Atashi no Dare?"  

The sun shone down, beating the streets of Tokyo in hot summer air. Children whined about the heat as they followed their mothers run errands around the district. Students slowly emptied out onto the streets, stopping at ice cream parlors with their friends before returning home. Some went to run errands for their parents or to attend school organized clubs like most of her friends did. But not her, she slowly walked down the streets with no place to go but home. There was no ice cream parlor for her since she had been trying to save up money since university was coming up soon. She lived alone with her father ever since her mother had died along with her younger brother when they were hit by a car. Her brother had been a mere toddler and she herself a child. The golden haired girl slowly trekked up the cement steps of the apartment complex she lived in. Her hand grasped the cold door handle and pulled it open and she stepped into the dimly lit building. She blinked for a moment letting her eyes adjust to the darker interior of the entryway. She slowly shuffled to the elevator and pushed the up button. Within half a minute the doors opened and she stepped in. Before the door could close once more a hand shot out and the old elevator opened up once more to reveal her co-worker and friend, Duo Maxwell.

"Hey Usagi," the boy bounced into the little elevator and pressed his floor number. The slowly doors creaked shut. "How are you? Didn't see you at school. Well mainly because I don't have any classes with you." 

"I'm fine," Usagi replied with a sigh. The day had been somewhat tiring. She leaned against one of the walls while holding her school bag. Soon the elevator doors opened and the braided boy left with a quick good bye. Usagi waited as the elevator reached her floor, floor ten. The girl slowly walked down to her apartment and fished out her key from her school bag before opening the door. She walked into the small apartment and pulled off her shoes. Usagi set down her bag and flopped down on the couch for a moment before going to change out of her school uniform and into her work. She worked at William Winter's Wonderful Working Water Café (this isn't really here for a purpose, blame school)…but its real name was Joukai Sokai and it was known to tourists as Heaven's Hope the English translation. People only called it that William name as a joke since William Winter was the person who owned the place before the new owner and back then it was barely functioning. Also, at one point it had been flooded water. (^^)

Quatre, a boy her age, owned the place and worked at it too. She could say that she was a friend of the boy, they didn't hate each other but they never spoke much. Usagi pulled her once longer hair into a bun as she sat down on the couch. Her father wasn't home since he worked late. She didn't mind only the fact that she only really saw him in the mornings. They weren't rich but they weren't poor. They always paid their bills on time but they never had much to spare for fun. Usagi had taken her university cost into her own hands and had been working hard in school since she entered high school so she could earn a scholarship. Her main goal was to earn a scholarship with her art work since her paintings and drawings had acknowledged several times. She even had someone teach her some skills with painting. A well known artist by the name of Kaioh Michiru. There was an art contest with a prize of yen equal to ten thousand dollars. That would help with her university cost, a lot. 

The girl set down her pencil since she had been doing homework. She checked her watch for a moment and closed her textbook. She was studying the chapters that they were going to learn in math in a month or so. Her friend had helped her get ahead in her classes. She had done fairly well since she begun tutoring her. She stood up and walked over to the foyer of the apartment and put on her shoes. Her fingers wrapped around an English book as she left. English had been the foreign language she was learning. It wasn't her first choice. Chinese was actually her first choice since it was so similar to Japanese and it would be an easy 'A' since the writing was basically Kanji but apparently a lot of kids thought the same thing. 

The streets were loud screaming monkeys of car horns and people talking as the adults were returning home from work. Usagi walked along the streets, her head buried in her book since her feet knew the way. The setting sun yawned once more, sending its deep red rays along the streets. They walked around the people and settled down at the edges of shadows. Birds chirped and sang as she walked past the park and soon the loud racket of the street over powered them as she neared the restaurant. She entered the through the front door a little bit earlier than usual. "Usagi!" her close friend called from setting a table. The restaurant wasn't open yet and it was still set up time. It was a slightly fancy restaurant, not one you would wear jeans and t-shirts to. Aino Minako was her name. She was another blond Japanese. 

"Konban wa," Usagi replied setting down her book at the host's desk in the front. The lights in the restaurant were dimmed giving it a calm, serene feel and there were candles lit at the tables making it feel somewhat formal. She began to help set the tables with Mizuno Ami. She was the one who tutored her before Usagi had entered high school. Another close friend of her worked happily as a cook who baked desserts. They were really good and she hoped one day to open her own restaurant or bakery when she was older. Her name was Kino Makoto. The friend who Usagi would never admit to being the closest to was Hino Rei. She was a priestess who used the fire to predict things and stuff like that. 

"Usagi!" she heard her boss call. She set down the fork hastily and looked up. 

"Hai?" she asked strolling over to where there were a bunch of waiters setting something up. Her boss was holding a screwdriver and scratching his head. He was pale and seemed somewhat frail, almost like glass vase "Is something wrong?" she asked. 

"No nothing's wrong," he picked up a manual of some sort and scratched his head once more. "I'm setting up this singing thing and I was wondering if you knew any of the girl's that liked to sing." 

Usagi smiled immediately. "How about Hiiro?" she teased. The golden haired girl nearly laughed at the glare Hiiro sent her. Duo broke into wild laughter at her comment, he was the hyena of the restaurant. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," she said in defense as the boy glared at her harsher. "I know Minako likes to sing and Rei does too…not as much though." 

"How about you Usagi?" Duo pointed a finger at the girl. "I've heard you sing in the shower all the time." He tacked on an evil grin at the end.

Usagi immediately slapped him upside the head. "No I do not sing in the shower."

Quatre shook his head. "Usagi why don't you just sing for tonight. You girls can take turns singing I don't care." 

"Eh?" Usagi squeaked. "I don't sing! Sing for what? Sing where?" she looked around her and then she realized what the boys were setting up. It was a little stage. She groaned. "Why not hire a quartet to play some classical music or something. This _is_ a classy restaurant. I know Michiru and her friend…oh what was her name…Haruka…Tenoh Haruka. Yeah! Michiru plays the violin and cello and Haruka plays the piano. They sound great! Quatre you play the violin you've must have heard of her before." 

"Right, yes I have but what am I going to do tonight?" the restaurant owner looked around at the progress they had made. "What am I going to do with all this stuff?" 

"Just put it in the back for tonight. We can finish working on it tomorrow," Trowa added into the conversation. Quatre sighed and nodded. He looked at the clock for a moment before he began to move everything into the storage room. The rest of the boys began to lead all the things into the back room. Within a half an hour, people began to fill the restaurant and it was filled with the scent of food. Tomorrow the crowd would be a lot bigger since it would be Friday. That Friday would just be the beginning of the change in their lives. 

After something big happens people eventually go back to the normal way of life or very close to it. That event just fades right out of their minds. Some would be written down in history books, some would be written down in diaries, and some would only be known through word of mouth. But this…this would never ever leave my mind no matter how much time passes it wouldn't happen, it's just unheard of. It was the beginning of something dark, something dark and scary that would leave me a different person. The Fushigi Kuroi Hoshi Carnival.

"Konban wa," Usagi bowed to the people who were coming into the restaurant to be seated. When she stood up straight once more she stared at the people. They were four girls with different color hair that were pink, blue, green, and red. They looked like they fitted right into a place with clowns and tigers. Almost like a... "I don't mean to be rude," the golden haired girl began. "Are you from a circus?" she asked. 

"Right!" The red haired one nodded her head. "We're the Amazoness Quartet and we're performing at the circus that's coming into town. They're opening tomorrow." They followed as Usagi led them towards a table for four. "You're going right?" she questioned the golden haired girl. 

Usagi blinked for a moment as she handed the four girl's the menus. She didn't reply for a moment. She stuttered out, "I didn't…I didn't know there was a circus."

A girl with pink hair was like cotton candy spoke up. "It's technically a carnival but hey what's the difference?" she looked at the menu and Usagi decided to linger around for a moment. "The carnival starts at eight in the morning and will go on until two in the morning. We're performing all day!" she squealed suddenly causing the whole restaurant to silence and look at her. "Uh sorry about that." 

The one with green hair shrugged. "Doesn't matter," she scoffed out. "The Fushigi Kuroi Hoshi is the best circus in the world! Not to add we've got something special up our sleeves." 

Usagi unconsciously leaned forward a bit curious to know what was so special about this circus. Noticing the waitress had leaned forward a bit the one with blue hair smiled knowing that they had at least someone listening to them. "We have a real live angel." 

"Angel?" Usagi nearly laughed. The red haired girl nodded. She touched the tip of her index finger to the waitress' forehead. 

"Here," she stated simply. She pressed something into the girl's hand and she looked down to see six tickets. "Free," she stated with a smile. "It's on us. The carnival will be here forever. Be sure to see our show." For some reason Usagi felt something dark, something almost deadly in the girl's eyes. She nodded slowly and stepped away. Almost as if she was in a trance she began to walk to table 14 to take their orders. 

The restaurant was closing and Usagi spotted the five boys were cleaning up the rest of things. Usagi sighed and looked down at the six tickets in her hand. She was about to throw them into the trash can when someone grabbed her hand. "What's that?" Usagi looked up to see Hiiro holding her hand. He turned her hand over and pulled the tickets out of it. "Fushigi Kuroi Hoshi Carnival…what kind of name is that? Are you going?"

"Are you?" she asked in return.

"hn," the boy replied. "I wouldn't go to a carnival with that name." 

Usagi glared at the boy. They weren't what you called good friends. "I never said I was either." The golden haired girl stalked away from the boy. Hiiro watched as she walked away. He walked over to the host's desk and pulled out her textbook. He opened it to the spot where there was a bookmark with little hearts and rabbits drawn all over it and stuck a ticket into that spot.

Okay so I never really hated him but he wasn't my favorite guy in the world. He was kind of mean a lot you know rude especially. But you know he ended up being there right, right when I needed him when my world was beginning to fall apart. I admit it now, I have to thank him but of course I wouldn't say it to his face. I don't know what he would say but still I thank him. 

Usagi groaned as she slammed her hand down on her alarm clock. She pulled the pillow closer to her head and shut her eyes awaiting sleep to over take her once more. For some reason sleep didn't come so the golden haired girl rolled out of bed slowly and she let herself fall onto the floor for a moment. After a few seconds she stood up and walked out of the room to see her father drinking his morning coffee. The girl flopped down in the chair across from him where there were several text books were stacked. Usagi leaned against them for a moment before dragging herself to the kitchen. "Ohayoo Kenji-papa," she muttered, blindly grabbing something out of the refrigerator and shoved it into her mouth. 

"Ohayoo Usagi," her father replied. He looked up from the newspaper.  "Doing anything today that you would like to tell me about?" he asked. "You aren't going to see a boy or anything are you?" he peered over his glasses at his daughter.

The girl remembered the carnival but shrugged her shoulders remembering the Hiiro had taken the tickets away from her when she had decided to throw them away. "Nope," she opened up her History text book to where the book mark was and a ticket slipped out and fell into her lap. She looked up but her father didn't notice and she hastily shoved it back into the textbook before closing it. "I'm going to the grocery store. Do you need anything?" she questioned standing up once more. 

"No I don't need anything," her father replied. Checked his watch and sighed. "Well the work place calls." 

Usagi inwardly groaned at her fathers attempt to be funny. "Ja ne Kenji-papa." 

After her father had disappeared the door Usagi went to change out of her pajamas. She tossed them on the bed and grabbed her keys and shoved them into her pocket. She hurried out of the door and strolled slowly down to the grocery store. She picked up a basket and walked down the aisles checking what she needed as she went. She placed into the basket some things to cook dinner with like vegetables, some fruits for breakfast, and some canned goods. Usagi had been studying a bottle of oyster sauce for a moment when she heard a _THUMP, THUMP, THUMP_ coming down the aisles and it reminded her of stomping feet. She ignored it at first until she realized someone was cowering beside her. "Duo?" she asked somewhat surprised. 

"Please Usagi, don't ask," he whimpered. "Just please don't move anywhere." 

_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. _"Naze?" the girl asked sticking the bottle of sauce into the basket at her side, nestling it next to the bread and ginger. 

"MAXWELL!" A familiar Chinese boy stalked over to where the braided boy had been cowering. "You…" he growled. "You….YOU KUSOYARO." he fumed. 

"Wufei!" Usagi snapped causing the Chinese boy to grumble something. "Leave poor Duo alone, he couldn't have done anything _that _bad could you chibi Duo?" she asked the cowering boy who had his throat inches away from Wufei's hand. 

The boy shook his head flinging his braid wildly around, knocking over a few unsuspecting cans that were looking the wrong way. He slowly stood up from the protective ball position he had assumed when he had first ran away from Wufei. "Let me pay for these," Usagi indicated to the basket slung on her arm. "And we can do something. I already did all the homework."  

"Yeah!" Duo exclaimed knocking over a few more cans of green beans. "Hiiro gave us some tickets to some carnival! Why don't we go! Oh yeah…the rest of the people are going to meeting us there too." He looked down at the candy bar in his arms. "Oh yeah that's why I'm buying these. The carnival," he ranted to himself. 

Usagi followed the boys to the register in the front. She paid for her things and the two boys helped her carry them back to her apartment. She loaded everything into the refrigerator and the cabinets before sitting down on the couch for a moment. Duo was rummaging through the refrigerator looking for something to eat. He had completely ignored the candy bars still sitting on the kitchen table. She looked at the carnival ticket that she had slipped out from her textbook.

Something was weaved into this ticket, a spell that made her wish to go to this carnival with an unappetizing name. She slowly traced her fingers over the black print that seemed so ordinary and yet so out of the ordinary. She sighed and slipped it into her pocket. "Hey look what I made!" Duo waltzed into the room, sandwiches staked up in his arms. He tossed one to Usagi who caught it in her mouth and turned her attention to what was on the TV she had turned on. He tossed one to Wufei but he immediately threw it out an open window. "HEY!" Duo whined. "What was that for?"

"It might have been poisoned by a certain braided-baka." He stated never taking his eyes off of the TV. The braided boy's grin didn't falter as he popped a whole sandwich into his mouth. "You baka!" Wufei yelled getting to his feet suddenly. "We're suppose to meet everyone fifteen minutes ago! Now we're late and…" the boy continued yelling as he yanked the braided boy, mouth full of sandwich, to his feet and began to drag him to the door. Usagi immediately turned off the TV and ran to follow. 

"Wait up!" she called shoving her feet into her shoes. "I'm coming too." Wufei stopped dragging the braided boy out of the door and waited for the girl impatiently. She hastily hurried out of the door and locked the door quickly before running after the Chinese boy who was leading Duo down the hall to the elevator by his long braid. The three ended up at the largest park in the district. There it awaited them, the carnival. The three shrugged and approached the other three boys standing around. Usagi noted that Hiiro was standing somewhat off to the side with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. "Konnichi wa," she shifted her eyes from the other members of their party to the carnival. Something dark seemed to lie beneath everything, perhaps even changing the town. 

People walked in and out of the carnival area smiling and laughing. Even though it was a scene of happiness and joy it all seemed like a mirage. And yet, no one seemed to notice this except for herself. Usagi quietly walked into the carnival, lagging behind the five boys with Duo chatting away happily. Quatre sighed as he handed the person at the entrance his ticket. Why was he here in the first place? He glanced over at Trowa and Hiiro who didn't seem to be enjoying any of the festivities at all. You couldn't forget that they weren't exactly the type of people who would enjoy a carnival. The blond haired boy stopped as he noticed that Usagi had stopped, staring at the biggest tent in the whole carnival. "What is it?" he asked causing the rest of the group to stop. 

Usagi didn't reply, her lips moving and yet no sound came out. The only sound that came from her was the pursing of her lips in silent speech. Quatre leaned closer to the girl hoping to catch her words. Even though he couldn't hear her words coming from her voice directly he still did even though no one else did. _Atashi wa tenshi. Tenshi Tsuki. _The boy stepped back, unable to understand her words. After a moment of the girl speaking silently she started walking once more. No one questioned what she was doing for they were concentrating on the carnival. Usagi observed her surroundings, the summer heat that was too hot, the people that seemed too happy, and the sun that seemed too bright. Everything seemed out of place, wrong, not right. Usagi silently vowed to keep her eyes on this carnival. 

It has been a week since I first came to the carnival that Saturday. The whole town seemed out of place and strange things happened. People became more violent (crime rates sky rocketed), especially my father. I left home and I just began to live with Hiiro since he lived alone. My father soon died. Now for some reason I ask, why me? Why this? Why that? Why did I go? Why did I leave? But most of all, why didn't I die instead of my father? My Kenji-papa.  

The girl slowly shuffled up the long flight of stairs. She silently thanked whatever god there was of buildings that Hiiro had lived on the seventh and not the eighteenth. But then again he couldn't afford an apartment so high up considering he only worked as a waiter in a restaurant and he was still in school much like herself. The girl slowly opened the door to see Hiiro typing away at a laptop he had somehow managed to buy. Usagi sighed as she dumped her books onto the floor and sat down. She quickly finished her homework and threw everything onto the coffee table, feeling like a caged animal while she was inside the apartment. "I'm going out for a walk," she called over her shoulder before leaving out the door. Hiiro paused his endless typing and looked over his shoulder for a moment before typing once more. 

Usagi quickly swept her hair up into a pony tail as she set her feet on the sidewalk once more. She didn't work at the restaurant today so she had the evening to herself. For some reason she found her feet walking beside the train tracks but not on it, just on the sidewalk that ran along side the trains. Usagi stopped her footsteps as she heard a train come rumbling down the train tracks. The sun had set and the moon shone down on the tired district. The girl watched as the train rolled by and a smile formed on her face knowing that her father would be on this train, going home after a long day of work. She began walking once more, her eyes set on the stars above as the train rolled on by. Suddenly the golden haired girl jerked her head to the side as she heard an explosion. Her body froze and time seemed to slow as she watched as the train derailed and slammed violently into a nearby building. Only one thing was on her mind. "TOOSAN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Before she could stop them, her feet scrambled over the fence that separated the street from the train tracks. She ignored the flames that leapt around the burning wreckage. She clung onto a slim silver thread of hope as she ran into the wreckage that was so twisted that no could have survived in it and it didn't matter. It didn't matter how strict her father was sometimes. It didn't matter how angry he got at her sometimes. It didn't matter that all the money they had was scrapped together and barely supported them. He was her father and nothing would ever change that. "TOOSAN!" she yelled again. Bodies lied everywhere, people screaming as they were engulfed in flames, people groaning as they held onto the last string of life. Usagi looked around frantically. She yelled her father's name, running from ruined car to ruined car. The moment she saw his body she felt tears beginning to trail down her soot stained, fire heated face. "Toosan?" she questioned as she dropped to the side by her father's burned body. Burned but not dead.  

"Usagi?" her father asked weakly. He forced a smile onto his face knowing that his daughter was all right. It had been five days without her being her studious little self, always looking out for him and rolling her eyes at his corny jokes. He inwardly sighed in relief and was hoping at the same time that whoever she was staying with was taking care of her. 

"Daijoubu. Nothing's going to happen," the girl blinked back tears. "I'm going to get the doctor and everything will be all right. I'm right here toosan, just hold on a little bit longer." 

Her father slowly shook his head. "Iie. It's not worth it." For some reason, for the golden haired girl the flames around them didn't seem to matter and everything that was going wasn't going on. They were trapped in a tiny little world of their own where there was no carnival, no havoc, no job, no fire. It was just the way it should be filled with lies and seemingly perfect. "Usagi," he forced out in a broken whisper. "You'll always be my little girl." 

The girl's eyes widened a little bit before tears rushed into them. "Toosan…it'll be all right," she shook her head slowly at her own lie. "It'll be all right." 

The older man shook his head slowly, slightly disapproving the girl's lie but at the same time thanking her for it. And then, very slowly he nodded. "You'll be all right. Just never give up Usagi. Don't give up my little Usagi. You'll always be my daughter no matter what." And with a shuddering sigh, that was it. His breath came no more and that was when her world came crashing down. It seemed as if there was nothing left. Usagi threw her body on top of her father's dead one. At first she merely let out a choked sob and that sob turned into tears and then those tears turned into screams of rage against the gods who had taken her father away. She eventually did leave her father there, to be engulfed in the hungry flames. She left with only one thing. The picture of her and her father when she had been five and dressed up in her most expensive kimono. It seemed as if that smile that had been on that little girl's face died along with her father and all that was left was tears. 

Usagi stumbled into the apartment she shared with Hiiro. Before she could even make it to the couch she collapsed onto the floor, tears cleaning her soot covered faced that was still red from the heat. The picture that she had extracted from his wallet had slipped out from her hand and flew across the hardwood floor. Another choked sob escaped the invisible prison she had set up in her throat. All the people in the district that had stared at her as she walked by didn't understand. The sun who yawned sleepily didn't understand. The moon who grinned at the world as it rose didn't understand. No one understood. "What happened to you?" Hiiro's voice came from the kitchen doorway.  

"Toosan died," she whispered in a hoarse, dry, broken whisper. 

The boy didn't say anything. His face showed no sympathy. "I said," the girl began a little louder. "My father died." 

"So?" the boy questioned seemingly irritated. 

"My father's dead!" she screamed. "Do you know how it feels? Do you know how it feels knowing that you can't do anything for him? Do you?!" 

The boy didn't say anything as the girl curled up in misery. Tears slipped down her red checks and her eyes burned with the imprinted image of her father's burned body. She felt sobs rising from her throat once more. Usagi didn't care who it was who embraced her, letting her tears rest on their shoulder. All she needed then was to know that she wasn't alone in the world. Words of reassurance was whispered into her ear as she cried, as she wept for everything she had lost in her life. But eventually no more tears came as she thought about all the other people in the world who must have lose more than herself. But she couldn't move on yet, no, she would dwell on that day for a while. 

I haven't been able to move on yet. Two days had passed and I must have annoyed Hiiro to death asking him if I was a burden. I haven't found the strength to return to school yet. I wasn't physically injured in the accident but emotional injuries can do a lot more damage sometimes. So here I sit scribbling all this into this journal but I don't know what I'm going to do now. I gave all the money I saved up for university to Usagi since I would be living with him for a while. Some people claim that I don't need university but I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. People are worried about me too. Every day people have been stopping by the apartment asking me if I'm all right. Someone (most likely a neighbor) posted up a sign in the doorway of the entryway saying 'If you're here to see Tsukino Usagi, she is fine.' I don't know what I'm going to do right now. But I'll figure out something to fix this mess.

~Tsukino Usagi

The golden haired girl closed the journal and slipped it into the drawer of her room. Well it used to be a spare room that Hiiro used somewhat for storage but he had moved around a lot of things when she decided to move in. "Usagi," she looked up as someone called her from the doorway. "There are some people here to see you," Hiiro stated in his normal monotone. She nodded and tucked a stray lock of her chin length golden blond hair behind her ear before stepping out of the room. 

"Hey Usagi!" Duo called immediately grasping the girl's hand. "We've got a surprise for you." Without letting the girl ask what it was he promptly began to drag her out the door. She noticed that Wufei was grumbling quietly and Trowa was tagging along with Hiiro. He dragged her down the flight of steps to the entryway and promptly led her out the door before dumping her into the limo that was outside. The limo started off down the busy streets of the district. "Quatre will be meeting us there." 

"Wha-" Usagi was cut off as she was suddenly the limo lurched to a stop and someone ushered her out of the vehicle. "Hey this is-" before another word could leave her mouth she was promptly lead into the familiar restaurant. It all seemed too quiet and it wasn't right for the popular restaurant. The sight that greeted her nearly brought her to tears. It seemed as if her whole school was there. Familiar faces dotted the crowd ranging from people who worked at the restaurant to the smartest people of her school. Usagi smiled, the first time she did since she left her father's apartment about a week ago. She smiled and a fresh batch of tears rolled down her cheeks as she became a guest at the restaurant that she had worked at for the last one and a half years. All her troubles melted away as she talked with her friends from school, as she was served Makoto's special crapes. It was almost as if there wasn't a care in the world until her old friend Naru mentioned the carnival. 

"Hey Usagi!" she tugged on the girl's sleeve after the golden haired girl had eaten another bowl of miso soup. "I hear that the Amazoness Quartet is holding a special show tomorrow. Why don't you go? It might cheer you up." 

Usagi didn't reply for a long time. Her lips slowly curled into a fake smile. "I'll go. What the heck! I heard they were great." Naru smiled and nodded before disappearing into the crowd and that was the worse thing she could have done especially with the theory of the angel. 

The girl found herself walking next to a bunch of chattering girl's from her school, Quatre, Hiiro, and Duo. They took their seats in the biggest tent in the circus awaiting the performance of the Amazoness Quartet. She sat down squirming uncomfortably in her seat. The short haired girl suddenly wasn't very fond of this performance. The crowd silence as the lights darkened and a light shone down in the center of the tent where there was a girl with short curly hair and an outrageous outfit was standing. "Ladies and Gentlemen I welcome thee to the terrifically terrifying tumbling act of the amazingly awesome Amazoness Quartet. Today we are having a special performance which you could never ever possibly in your wildest dreams forget! We present you with a real live angel now!" 

Usagi felt herself being lifted into the air and someone reached out and wrapped their fingers around her arm trying to keep her down. Within seconds wings sprouted forth from her back and her outfit changed into a beautiful long white dress as her hair grew back to its original length before the first time she cut it. It fell to her feet and turned into a beautiful shade of silver. Beautiful but evil." This is," one of the quartet with blue hair began, "Our New Moon's Light!" As Usagi's feet slowly set down on the tightrope the girl was on something hit her head, not physically. Memories began to pound on her mind of a time so long ago, bombarding her endlessly as a long white crystal sword came to her hands. "Let the show begin."

Without her consent the memories became faster throwing knowledge of unknown things into her mind. She didn't know them, she didn't understand them but they continued with no end in sight. Then one image began to play over and over again. A man, no a boy stabbed an older man through the chest and she could hear her own terrified scream rise forth from her throat as he died. She didn't understand it and then it began to play over and over again with no end. It became faster and faster, flooding her mind with the thought of loss. Then she made the connection. The faces, the people around them. It was becoming clearer and clearer and she could understand it. The light of hope, the blood that had drawn from…and then it stopped…"no," Usagi breathed as her eyes settled on Hiiro. He…killed him. The words repeated over and over again with no end. They became faster and faster, causing her head to spin, her mind to break then someone screamed from outside her mind. "HE KILLED HIM!" 

That was when she snapped. She raised her sword suddenly and slammed it down on the tightrope she was standing on and as she did blood began to run off of her blade slipping onto the tight rope. It turned from its lovely white, soaking in the blood turning it crimson. Blood dripped off of the tightrope and then the crowd gathered in the tent cheered. They didn't see what was going on, they saw an illusion, a mirage and it was this carnival that was weaving the spell on the people, causing them to see what wasn't there but she saw more than she had ever wanted to see in her life. The whole circus was an evil mirage awakening the worse side of people, the worse side of herself. "The show must go on," the Amazoness clad in red whispered. 

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" The silver haired girl leapt off of the tightrope and using her wings to help her she flew over to where the boy was sitting. Hiiro stared at the girl, making no move to deny her words or confirm them. It almost seemed as if a smirk appeared upon his lips. Before she could stop herself she raised the sword high above her head. "You killed him," she hissed. Memories flooded her mind as she began to lower her sword. He had shed her father's blood a lifetime ago but now…she would get her revenge. She brought the sword to the side and brought it to the side in a quick sweep. As she did, crimson splattered to the ground staining the floor and the body slumped back. Blood began to run from the cut that had ended the boy's life and she smiled as she had brought the death of him. Her father was now avenged. 

Duo stared in horror at the scene laid out before him. People all around were clapping, half dazed, watching the show that the Quartet was performing. But he didn't see the show, he watched as one of his friends slay another with no remorse and nothing but a smile at the end. "Usagi!" he jumped to his feet grabbing hold of her shoulders. "What are you doing!" 

The girl with long silvery hair and wings perched upon her back turned to face the frantic braided boy. "I avenged my father, but you mere mortal wouldn't understand." 

"Usagi stop this!" Quatre pleaded. He tried his best to ignore the body of his employee and long time friend resting against the back of the chair was a crimson river running across his throat. 

"Heaven sent you to stop me, would you really? What about you god slayer? You're the only one who can kill me, would you?" the winged girl with the power of the new moon questioned. It almost seemed like a mocking challenge and a smile played upon her lips as she watched her friend's face stared in utter horror at her. Somewhere deep inside her mind Usagi was banging on the walls of her prison, struggling to fight against the past that had taken over her body. "Could you kill…Usagi?" 

Duo closed his eyes summoning together the power he had stored away since he had discovered them. A scythe came to his hand. "To kill you and Usagi to save the world or to let you live?" he asked himself. Usagi had been his friend, at times a mirror image of himself. She was a happy girl bubbling with joy but now she had turned into this demon, this winged demon. Duo had his choices laid out before him but in the end he didn't know which one to pick. 

"If you don't kill me," the girl spoke. "I'll be forced to kill you. You should know that God Slayer." 

The braided boy nodded slowly. "I know," he forced a reply. Wings sprouted forth from his back, devil wings coated in a black shine. He jumped down from the seats to the performing area where the pink haired girl had to leap out of the way to avoid being sliced in half by the scythe he carried. The white winged girl leapt down from the stands to stand before the braided boy awaiting his answer. Even though Usagi was his friend, she knew the answer he would present to her in the end. "I accept your challenge."

The silver haired girl clutched her sword, a smile playing on her lips. It wasn't a nice friendly smile, it was an evil one that promised death. With a battle cry she launched herself at the braided boy her sword ready to strike. He blocked it with his scythe before leaping out of the way. "Look out Duo!" Quatre yelled from his viewing point and the devil winged boy rolled out of the way and took off of the ground to avoid the next set up strikes that girl had planned out with her crystal sword. The angel winged devil against the devil winged angel. Hope support one, light was lost within another. Duo jumped up to avoid a leg sweep and attempted to bring his scythe down on the silver haired girl but she blocked it with her sword. 

"You're good Slayer since the last time we fought," the demon angel commented. The braided boy stepped back to avoid getting his face sliced in half but the girl brought the sword up suddenly, catching him off guard. She then took the sword and shoved it deep into the boy's chest. "But not good enough." Duo stared at the girl with silver hair and sadistic smile on her lips. Suddenly for a split second her hair changed from silver to a golden he had become so familiar with. "Duo kill me. Stop her please! Kill me!" Usagi pleaded before she was once more shoved into her prison within her own mind.     

Blood gurgled in the boy's throat as he struggled to answer. It trailed over his lips and dripped onto the dirt floor of the performance ring. He slowly tried to raise his scythe and out of the corner of his eyes he could see Quatre fall to the ground, coughing up his own blood. Heaven's Hope couldn't live without the God Slayer and The Light couldn't live without the New Moon's Light but this time they had been merged into a single body, living upon the other. It didn't matter anymore. In the past rebirths The Light and The New Moon's Light had been in separate bodies but now…Duo couldn't answer his friend's plea to be killed. He couldn't find the strength to lift his scythe and he dropped to the ground staring at his own blood that had pooled there. "Gomen nasai" Duo whispered, unable to fulfill her wish. 

Usagi dropped to the ground, her hands fell into Duo's blood that had pooled in the center performing ring. "Good job," the green haired girl approached the golden haired girl with wings still on her back. "You killed the God Slayer and Heaven's Hope. What do you want to celebrate? Any questions New Moon's Light? How did it feel killing the Past Blood Drawer, the person who killed your father then?"

"What…" Usagi began slowly staring at the crimson blood her hands were in. "What…what did…did I do?" she asked. Her golden haired slipped down from her shoulders and fell into the blood too, threads of gold on a red cloth. She slowly raised her head to see Duo's paling face staring back at her. A scythe laid at his side and his black wings were folded over in defeat. His lips were still parted in his last words and blood tricked down like a little stream falling into the ocean of blood. "Duo," she whispered. Usagi let her body drop, her head falling into the blood, staring blindly at it. She felt the warmth of it resting against her skin. "What have I done?" she asked to no one. She felt tears beginning to burn in her eyes. "What have I done?" she closed her eyes, her eyelashes catching the blood onto them. "What have I done?" 

She stood on top of the fairs wheel, the whole city sleeping around her. The moon sat high in the sky, a full moon, laughing at her misfortune of having to be reborn. It was a never ending cycle, a never ending carnival where people would win prizes and toss her around to the winner. Who would she have to kill next? Why them? Her dress had soaked up the blood that had been on the ground earlier and went from white to crimson. Her wings had half of it dyed a deep evil red of her friend's blood that she didn't want to shed. Her long golden hair fluttered into the windy sky, seemingly endless. She flapped her half crimson, half white wings sending the feathers swirling towards the sky in a whirlwind. She closed her eyes and let her body fall forward in the rushing wind. She couldn't escape this carnival, there was no way but she could put it on pause and let the tired lions and tigers take a break. As she plummeted to her doom her lips parted and she asked one mere question, "Atashi no dare?" 

~*~

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
